


Unbreakable

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: 5 Minute Writing Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: There's one thing they'll never give up...





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> A 5 minute writing challenge ficlet; my prompt was "giving up you"

Even years ago, when they were "just friends" (they were never just friends, from the moment they met they _burned_ , and Cody's not the only one who feels it, oh no), they were partners, blood brothers, and everyone knew it.

Where Nick went, Cody followed. When Cody got a wild idea, Nick saw it through. When one of their asses was in the fire, the other was either pulling him out, or burning right along with him. It was just how it was, and nothing changed it -- not war, not women, not civilian life.

This idea, the wildest of them all, the one Cody first broached on an R and R week back in '75, defined them or maybe completed them. Army guys don't; two guys can't; but they did, and they can, and it's been twenty years now.

Good years, bad years, sad ones, happy ones -- doesn't matter, they're together and that makes them the best years of their lives. Each and every one. So intense, it would have to burn out soon -- only it never did, and it never will. 

They've given up a lot, over the years, and gained a lot too. But the one thing they'll never give up is each other; the one thing they'll always have is their bond.


End file.
